King Kori
by red-yuki069
Summary: Naruko is threatened by a creepy film maker and ends up on an Island where she is sacrificed by the natives to their god, the great wolf demon. Can the girl melt his frozen heart? Sasunaru Fem!Naru Possesive!Sasuke A rewrite of king kong
1. To start it off

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own NARUTO or KING KONG. This story was just written for fun.

**King****Kōri**

**Oh, Dip**

Naruko innocently walked past a market. The owner was fervently shouting "Apples! Fresh apples! Only fifty cents apiece!" Naruko stealthily brushed past him and smugly smiled to herself after passing. She was about to run for it , when a brutish hand held her own.

"Where do you think you're going, little missy?" The man, who was, up till now, selling apples, asked her.

"Ummm…ummm…" He held a huge hand out to her. Naruko, reluctantly, pulled an apple from her orange coat. _Note to self_, She thought. _Never pick-pocket wearing orange. _

"Thank you." The man mumbled as he went back to selling the apples.

Naruko sadly walked on. Just a few months ago, her mother had died. Her father had died when she was little and now she was homeless. Because it was so unexpected, Kushina, Naruko's mom, failed to leave a will. Thus, everything Naruko had ever known now belonged to the government. Now she was a street-rat. The fifteen-year-old girl walked up to the curb but was then pulled into an ally by an unknown someone.

"Wh-WHAT!" Naruko shouted, enraged. The figure in front of her didn't let go of her arm, but, instead, smiled. Naruko shivered. _What a creepy smile…_

"Hello, Miss." The man greeted. Naruko noticed that his tongue was slightly too long for his mouth, and kept peeping out when he talked.

"H-Hello?" Naruko stuttered. She gathered her faded, torn skirt in her hands, ready to hit and run.

The man extended a pale hand to her cheek and carrassed the whisker scars she had recently received. "I noticed that a little flower was blooming in an untamed garden."

_Alright_, Naruko thought. _This guy is definitely a pervert_. The blonde was about to kick, but her leg was stopped by a tongue. Naruko's eyes trailed the tongue right into the man's mouth. _OMG._

"FREAK!!!!!!" Naruko screamed as she tried to unwind her leg from the man's wet tongue.

"I was wondering," the man calmly said. How he could speak while holding someone with his tongue, Naruko will never know. "Will you be an actress in a movie?"

"Wh-what?!" Naruko asked, taking her eyes off the tongue for a split second.

"My name is Orochimaru. I'm trying to create a movie. I was told… by some horrible creature, that my art was lacking… inspiration, let's say."

"W-will I get paid?" Naruko asked, a little hopeful. Unlike most girls, Naruko didn't want to be famous. All she wanted was to get off the streets and to get some respect.

"Hmm…" Orochimaru sighed as his tongue constricted itself even tighter around Naruko's leg.

"Eeeep!" Naruko cried as her leg began to feel some pain from the snake-like tongue. "Got it! Got it! I'll do it!"

Orochimaru smiled and put his tongue back in place. "Follow me."

* * *

_ I just wanna clear a few things up:_

_**Q:** Whose King Kong? (King Kori for this matter)_

_**A:** Sasuke, He is going to be a wolf demon that can take human form__(Like Sesshoumaru) __ b/c first, I hate monkeys and second, He's a lone wolf._

_**Q:** Why Did you change King Kong to King Kori?_

_**A:** I didn't like "Kong" For a wolf. "Kori" is the shorter version of Koritsua which means(in some language) Isolataded or lonely, and helplessness. It'll play a part later _

_**IMPORTANT: **_

_I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if you guys'll like this story. If you don't then I'm not even gonna bother putting it up. I'm lazy so I really won't continue if you don't like it. If you give me a little over ten reviews for this chapter, I will think about putting it up. I have a few more chapters done but I won't put them up if you don't review. (Sorry I'm being a meanie)_


	2. On the boat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or King Kong._

**On the boat.**

Right after that incident, Naruko was roughly escorted to a ship.

"Nice ship," Naruko noted with a sarcastic tone. The ship was raggity and looked like it was falling apart. Naruko looked at it in disgust. Someone would have to be insane to rent a ship like that.

"Get on." Orochimaru's voice came from behind her.

Naruko's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"I rented that ship. Now get on, Flower." Orochimaru stated flatly.

"Are you insane?!" Naruko snapped, but stopped when she saw Orochimaru's pale skin, creepy tongue, and even creepier smile. "Wait. Don't answer that."

Reluctantly, Naruko sulked onto the ship. She figured that since she was living on the streets, there was nothing she could do by staying on land. The fact that Orochimaru had held a gun to her head also helped with her decision.

Once inside, Naruko observed the environment. It was… okay. Better than what she had expected.

Orochimaru came in after her and put away his gun. "The crew is in that room, Flower." Orochimaru pointed. "Meet them while I put my coat away."

Naruko hesitantly walked toward the room. _Isn't forcing someone, like this, a crime?_ She thought as she glared at Orochimaru.

Naruko stepped inside the room and all the chatter she had herd died down. Everyone was staring at her.

(Since I'm lazy, and don't wanna describe the characters you already know, Here's who was there: Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kabuto, and Sai.)

Just as quickly the chatter died down, it came back again. _Ignore me, why dontcha?_ Naruko thought. However, she failed to realize that not everyone was ignoring her. Sai was watching her. A slight (Real) smile played at his lips.

"Flower! Here." Naruko flinched as she heard Orochimaru's voice. The room was filled with snickers after the "Flower" part.

Naruko blushed and followed the voice to the creepy man.

"Say, Will ya' quit calling me 'Flower'?" Naruko asked angrily when she got there.

"Over here, Flower." Orochimaru entered a room. Naruko sighed in defeat and followed. She gasped as she went into the room. It was a small room. I pink four-poster- bed stood in the corner and a matching pink dresses sat across from it. Even though it was pink, it was heavenly.

"Wow!" She sighed.

"Like it?" Orochimaru smiled. "It's your room."

"Like it?" Naruko gave a goofy grin. "It makes up for that fact that I was illegally brought here, threatened, and forced onto a I-don't-know-what-to-call-it ship!"

Orochimaru twitched and sighed before calling out, "Four-eyes, Hinata-chan!'

Kabuto and Hinata both appeared at the door after awhile.

"Please don't call me that, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto sighed.

Orochimaru ignored him and said, "Get the girl cleaned up." Kabuto bowed and Hinata smiled. Orochimaru walked out of the room. Naruko stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Well, Naruko-chan, Shall we start?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?"

--

Naruko smiled at herself in the mirror. It had been so long since she had been properly groomed like this. Hinata had given her a bath and Kabuto had brushed her hair.

"Wow! N-Naruko-chan! You're so pretty. I don't even need to put Make-up on you."

Kabuto nodded. "Here I thought Orochimaru-sama picked you up, off the streets, because of desperation." Naruko smiled weakly. _I bet he did…_, she thought.

"One more thing!" Naruko exclaimed. She brought two orange ribbons to her head and gave herself two ponytails. "Oh!" Naruko got up and rummaged through the closet until she found an orange sash. She tied it in a bow around her waist. It contrasted perfectly with the plain white gown she was wearing.

Hinata smiled, "You like the color orange, Naruko-san?" Naruko nodded vigorously.

Hinata and Kabuto both led the girl out the room and into the one that all of them had previously been in. When they went in: Silence.

Then, "I see an angel." Kiba stated. Naruko glared. _Angel?_

Orochimaru smiled, _My movie's gonna be a success!_

Sai smirked, "Almost makes up for the fact that you have no busts."

"NANI?!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Thank You all SOOOO much for your reviews! I'll continue for the time being. If you guys lose interest in it, I won't bother writing. Anyway..._

_**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH.**_

_Alot of you said that the first chapter was short(It was), my Chapters are definatly gonna be longer than that, don't worry._

_Please leave a review_


	3. Land Ho!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, i'd totally ruin the series by making in a FemNaruxHarem_

_I do not own King Kong_

_I do own the plot idea so be kind and keep your hands off whats not yours (I hate sharing ;p)_

**Land Ho!**

Naruko tapped the table with her fingers. It had been a week since she had got on this ship and she now knew the people around her. Well… she knew the basic things. Like why they were there in the first place.

**Flashback:**

Naruko stared at Sai who was concentrating on drawing in a sketch board.

"Sai?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here? I mean, this place doesn't suit you. You're like a famous artist, right?" Sai put down his paintbrush and smiled at Naruko.

I was hoping that this would help me get some inspiration for a new painting."

--

Naruko stared at the pink haired beauty. Her emerald eyes sparkled and her hair, though unusual, was attractive. _I've seen her before…_ Naruko said to herself.

"Psssst! Sai!" Naruko whispered to the boy next to her. "Who's that girl? And why isn't she the actress instead of me. She's really pretty."

Sai looked up from his sketch, "Oh, that's Haruno Sakura-chan."

"What!" Naruko cried. "The famous actress?!" She immediately quieted down after Sakura gave her a look. "What's she doing here though?" the blonde whispered back to Sai.

"I heard that her father was the one who was forcing her to become an actress. Recently, she took up her life goal, to be a doctor, and moved out of her father's house. She also cut her hair so the paparazzi won't notice her." Sai went back to his sketch and continued, "She's only started as a doctor so she doesn't ask for much pay. And it would have been way too expensive to get her to be the actress. She's the doctor here."

"Wow…" Naruko sighed. She felt so inferior.

--

"So, Hinata," Naruko said to Hinata as they walked through the hallways tight hallways of the ship, Neji following close behind. "Why are you here?"

"U-Ummm… well…"Hinata stuttered. "My f-father w-wishes that I-I become more, um… Masculine. Sending me away on an, umm… insignificant ship is his way of teaching me to, um… be more assertive." Naruko felt sorry for the girl. Naruko's father was kind to her and loved her for who she was. The fathers she'd been hearing about sounded more than a little unpleasant.

"Your father sounds like a jerk."

"N-NO! h-he's… ummm…" Hinata started.

"He's only a jerk 99.9 percent of the time." Neji finished, joining the conversation.

"Oh, and why are you here, Neji?" Naruko smiled.

Neji's aura became killer, "To protect Hinata-sama from untamed, lowly, bottom-of-the-social-class, beast-like men."

Naruko smirked. _Over-protective cousin alert._ Hinata blushed.

"And…" Neji continued. "To follow a certain someone." His cheeks turned pink.

Naruko smiled.

--

"Hey Gaara!" Naruko yelled as she slammed the red-headed boy's back with her hand. Temari and Kankuro gasped.

"…" Gaara responded. Kankuro and Temari gasped even louder.

"He didn't kill her," Kankuro whispered in Temari's ear.

"So, what brings you to this run-down ship?"

"…"

"Well… I'll be-"

"Training."

"What?"

Gaara's lips curled to what could have been said to be a smile if you had used a microscope. "Traveling…training…get back…kill father…" Gaara let out what could have been a chuckle. Naruko froze.

_Did he just…? No. I'm not even going there._ "And you two?" Naruko turned to Temari and Kankuro, trying to change the subject.

"Bodyguards." They both answered simultaneously.

"So, you're protecting Gaara?" Naruko asked, smiling at their apparent sibling love.

They both shook their heads. "We're protecting everyone _from_ Gaara," Temari explained." Naruko froze. Gaara smirked.

**End Flashback**

Everyone else had come for the obvious reasons. Money, travel, etc. She had asked Orochimaru about his reason for making a movie but all she got was a mumbled answer. From what she heard, Orochimaru was basically fired from the Akatsuki(a prestigious movie directing company) a was now trying to show them up at something.

Through the days, she noticed that everyone but her was getting paid for their services.

"Lousy cheapskate," Naruko mumbled to herself. "Just picks me up off the streets and makes me do whatever he wants…"

"Hey, ironing board." Sai greeted as he came and sat next to Naruko at the table.

"Geez!" Naruko yelled. "Will ya' stop callin' me that? You're the only one I've ever known that keeps talking about my chest!"

Sai smiled. "Hmmm… Naruko, you want me to be a liar?"

Naruko was ready to fling herself on Sai but a certain pink-head stopped her.

"Guys, don't fight," Sakura commanded as she entered the room. "And Sai, I don't think Naruko's flat at all. I think her chest's perfect."

Sai smiled, "Hmmm… that's a lot coming from an ugly, pink-headed, unattractive flower-bud."

"NANI!!" Sakura was about to punch Sai when they heard Shikamaru yelling.

"LA-" He started. "Too troublesome to yell." They (Barely) heard Shikamaru mumble after that.

"HE MEANS LAND OH!" Chouji translated.

* * *

Okay, may I say that all of you SUCk at reviewing. (Thank you to those who actually did review!) It took this long to put up chapter three because I was waiting for ten reviews. I'm series about that policy. So let's play nice, shall we? I give you what you want and you give me what I want.

Thank you to those you reviewed:

_Heaven is drunk_, Narusake-koi, _KitsuneNaru_, Wazakage, _MULAN-IFUWEREGAY,_ realworldiscruel, _darksoulreapergirl_, zutarakid50, _TheDragonMaster1313_, Dragonmanga, _yugiL_, SpunkyHellKitty, _DrAgOnGiRl25_, PandaApproveDXX, _Jaded Baby Blues_, Aaidurii, _thinkgreen11_, Full Flame Demon, _Nozomi-hime_, arelando, _sasunarufan23_, and FoxBlood

Alright, you'll be happy to know that this is last short chapter. since the 'getting there' part is over, the next chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading! Despite what I said earlier, I love y'all!

* * *


	4. Storm

Disclamer: _I do not own Naruto or King Kong. But I do own the idea for this Fanfic, so be nice (Or else...)_

**Storm**

Naruko stood up, "What? Seriously? I wanna see!" Naruko jumped up the small set of stairs and onto the deck where Shikamaru and Chouji stood. A few others were there too, also wanting to see the island. Sai followed behind her, not particularly interested in a chunk of earth floating on the sea.

"Waaah!" Naruko breathed. She closed her eyes and exclaimed, "Finally!" Sai smiled at her. He felt… happy when he saw her smile.

"Sai!" Naruko called. The raven was brought back from his thoughts.

"Yes, ironing board?" Sai asked.

"Why You-!" Sai smiled.

--

Orochimaru heard Chouji yell "Land Oh_._" _Strange… I don't remember there being land here._ Nevertheless, the man stood up and walked out the door, Kabuto close behind. He got out to the deck, and sure enough, there it was; the island. Hmmm…

Orochimaru fished through his belongings in search of his map. He used his tongue to search his pockets and ignored the crew's disgusted stares. Finally, his map came to possession. He carefully unfolded it and laid his eyes on their location.

Then, he saw it. The island they were headed to was crossed out on the map. Not only that, but there was a skull on it. The snake-man gasped.

"Kabu-" Orochimaru was stopped by his own thoughts_. If I take a movie on an obviously cursed island, it'll probably come out pretty good… Then I could show that group of pricks, Akastuki, who's the real genius is. They'll be begging me to come back!_ Carefully, when no one was watching, Orochimaru let go of the map which flew with the wind, into the sea and disappeared forever into its murky depths.

"O-Orochimaru-san?" A quiet Hyuuga girl spoke up.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS!" The snake yelled. Everyone stared.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Too troublesome to ask…"

A trembling Hinata continued, "Sh-should we s-stop at th-the island?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan." Orochmaru smiled (creepily). Neji lead a scared Hinata back to her room while glaring at all the guys who dared look at his 'princess.'

--

Naruko took in the sight in front of her. The tiny island practically begged for them to land. She was FINALLY going to get off of a boat. Sai was next to her, quietly sipping on a cup of sweet black rice tea (Ever had that? Tastes awful. BTW that's not the exact name…).

"Yo! Naruko, wanna join me for a little fun?" A certain dog piped up over the crowd that was forming.

With red cheeks, Naruko quickly swung around to yell at Kiba, "WHY YOU-"

"Ah…" Naruko immediately stopped when she realized that when she had jerked around to scold the mutt, she hit Sai making him spill black rice and tea all over his neat black (, tight) shirt.

Naruko stared at the mess in horror. "OH. My. Gosh. I am soooooo sorry, Sai!"

"Hm?" Sai looked up at the frantic, tan face, "It's alright, I can get some more."

"Not the tea." Naruto locked her hands around Sai's arm. "C'mon, I'll clean your shirt up in my room." Sai stiffened_. Going into Naruko's room?_ He thought frantically, male hormones kicking in.

Despite his efforts to run away, he was mercilessly dragged to the mostly pink room by the unusually strong blonde.

"Take off your shirt." Naruko ordered as she folded her sleeves up, preparing to fix Sai's shirt- by any means necessary.

Sai's eyebrows shot up. "N-Naruko…"

"Hm?" The girl tilted her confused head to the side. She was completely oblivious to the inner meaning of the command she had just given. Sai shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He pulled off the black covering and handed it to Naruko leaving him fully exposed.

Naruko proceeded to clear off the tea in a small bathroom while humming an unknown tune. Sai took the moment to scan the contents of the room. Mostly everything was pink so he knew that Naruko wasn't the designer. If it was her, everything would be orange. However, he did see a shelf that seemed to belong to her. A small backpack stood next to a small selection of miscellaneous objects. One of them being a furry plushy of a nine tailed fox.

"Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals, Ironing board?" Sai chuckled. Naruko's eye twitched in annoyance.

"He's not a stuffed animal! He's Kyuubi. He's always with me"

"Kyuubi?" Sai asked.

Naruko nodded proudly. "Kyuubi had a bad past. He was terrorizing a village but the village was a ninja village so he was cursed by the ninjas to be stuck to me forever. I've been taking care of him ever since and we're plotting his revenge against the ninja together." Sai laughed at Naruko's story. She was so childish. "My mother gave him to me." Naruko went on after awhile. " He's sorta a memento of my mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sai mumbled as he looked away. He didn't want to hurt the girl by bringing up unwanted memories. If his unwanted memories that were so deeply tucked away came to life…

"Don't worry!" Naruko said as she handed him his now clean, but very wet, shirt, "It's not your fault so stop." She gave him a huge, cheeky grin.

Sai looked away as the red came to his cheeks. She was just too dang cute.

Orochimaru:

"Alright crew," Orochimaru called to the waiting crowd. "We'll land on this Island. Once we do, we'll take a group to explore the island. You know, get a feel for where we're shooting and whatnot. And-"

"Hey, wait." Kiba pushed himself to the front of the mob and looked the snake in the eye. "Why do you get to decide? You don't own us!" Kiba shouted, fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled simultaneously. Orochimaru gave an exasperated sigh as his fingers massaged his temples.

"Then what do you propose, Kiba-san?"

Kiba proudly pushed out his chest as did Akamaru, "Well, I was thinking that we should land on this Island. Once we do, we'll take a group to explore the island. You know, get a feel for where we're shooting and whatnot. " Kiba nodded as he finished.

"Excellent Idea, Kiba-san," Lee shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah!" Ten-Ten joined in. Soon, Kiba was engulfed in kudos from the crew members.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes as he said, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

--

A few minutes later, and the ship had plunged into the land. The search party consisted of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sai, Naruko, and Sakura. The five steadily made their way to the land to begin their exploration.

Naruko skipped ahead of everybody; Sai trying to catch up so he could prevent Naruko from falling and hurting her non-existent busts.

"Hey, ironing board," Sai huffed as he caught up to the blonde. Naruko shot him an irritated glance. "Thought you said Kyuubi and you were always together."

Naruko flashed one of her breathtaking grins and pulled out a small backpack. She opened it to reveal red fur. "Gotcha."

* * *

_Yeah… This chapter was a filler in chapter. For those of you who just want Sasuke already, He's coming in the next chappie. Well, review and Thanks!_

_For those of you who care about why I didn't update…_

_State exams. Need I say more? Well I will. It was horrible! Studying will murder me one day…_

_I also got a new member of the family. A furry one to be exact. (He's a cute little puppy) But now that Exams are over and my new family member is settled in, expect updates every week._


	5. Kyuubi, the lost

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or King kong. However, I do own the idea for this fic._

_First of all, a reply to a reviewer:_

_Chocolate Bunny:_

_I can't make the chapters longer cuz of school and the fact that my puppy is teething right now(Gotta make sure he doesn't bite something he's not supposed to). As for your idea, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to work that into the story. I've already got the story thought out. Sorry._

_As for the rest of you, enjoy:_

-- : Scene change

**Kyuubi, the lost**

Naruko raced up the jagged, stone infested hill. She paused a bit to let the others catch up, then bounded ahead.

Sakura sighed. "Where does she get all that energy?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"It's easy for her," Sai commented. "She doesn't have any busts to carry around." A rock the size of a hen was thrown at Sai.

He easily dodged by moving to the side as Naruko yelled, "I heard that, you pervert!"

"Oh, but isn't it the truth?"

"Why you… Do you have a death wish?" Naruko asked flailing her arms. The two kept going back and forth as they walked leaving them completely oblivious to their surroundings which was becoming less dense with trees. Only when they had gotten to a clearing did the two stop bickering to get a peek at the land in front of them. Immediately, they wished they hadn't.

Next to her, Naruko could feel Sakura stiffen. No wonder, Naruko thought to herself. The land in front of them was blooming with bones. White, hard bones stuck out from the floor in an uneven pattern. And the funny part was… they were human bones. Naruko gulped.

Ssssk sssk sssk

Naruko turned her attention to a scraping sound coming from her left. She glanced at Orochimaru who beckoned her to follow him to locate the source to the scratching.

The group of five peaked out of a pile bones to see a white haired (extremely HOT) man. Two magenta circle adorned his forehead and his eyes gave out an emotionless stare. The man was busying himself with sticking bones on the ground, thus creating a scraping noise.

Naruko glanced at her group to see that all but Sakura were staring at the man intently. Sakura's face was a deep red. She tried desperately to cover her nose that was leaking blood. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"KIMIMARU!" A female voice snapped Naruko's attention back to the man. A dark pink haired girl was stomping her way toward him.

"What the hell did I tell you about sticking bones in the ground?" The girls screamed.

Kimimaru simpley looked at her before going back to his senseless chore.

"Kimimaru! It's CREEPY! Cut it out!" Tayuya flung a self made flute at Kimimaru's head which he hit with one of his bones.

Suddenly, Tayuya squirmed and looked down at her foot that was now covered in spiders. Her face grew red, "KIDOMARU!"

A brown skinned man walked up to the two. Spiders crawled all over him, some coming and going out of holes on his flesh. Naruko resisted the urge to barf as did Sakura.

Tayuya retrieved her flute from the floor and pointed it at Kidomaru. "Keep you infernal insects where they belong!"

"Ha, you know, they're not bugs? They're actually arachnids…," Kidomaru laughed in an uneasy way.

Tayuya, by this time, was trembling, "Haha, very funny."

A man with two heads joined the fray, making Sakura lean back and barf all over the floor. Naruko held her stomach, knowing that she couldn't take any more of this.

Sakon walked calmly to Tayuya and gently massaged her neck. The red drained away from the girl's face to be replaced by a relaxed , happy, sorta goofy smile.

"Right there…" Tayuya mumbled. Kidmaru and Kimimaru sighed in relief.

"You've been so tense lately…" Sakon sighed into her ear.

Tayuya snorted, "We have to make a sacrifice, remember? And we ran out of hostages."

Kidomaru snorted, "You're worried about that? Just give him one of those maggots. You know, the ones that have been spying at us?"

Naruko as well as her group froze. The only thing that could be heard in the clearing was Sakura who slowly mumbled, "Oh shit…"

Tayuya was ready to strangle Kidomaru. Why didn't he ever tell them stuff like this? "Get them!" Tayuya shouted.

"Ahem." Kimimaru coughed into his bone.

Tayuya sighed, "Alright, Kimimaru-sama what do you wish to do?"

Kimimaru gracefully pulled up his bone and pointed to the intruders (who were trying to use this time to scram). "Get them."

At the sound of those words, Kidomaru's body bursted with spiders. The big ones quickly sped toward Naruko, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sakura, and Sai. Instantly, Sai swung out a dagger and began to slash at the ones that were heading for Naruko. Kabuto skillfully protected Sakura from the dancing spiders with a few darts he had hidden in his jacket.

Naruko rolled his eyes at the apparent 'chivalry.' The blonde ran for the safety of the woods. But before she could reach it, Sakon jumped in her way.

"Going somewhere?" The two faces asked. Naruko gritted her teeth.

"Outta the way!" Naruko shouted at Sakon who just smirked.

"Hmm…You're pretty cute." Sakon commented as his second faced licked its lips.

"Why you-" Naruko gritted out. Sai was about to come to her rescue but stopped when he saw her jump almost five feet into the air and use her feet to knock both the Sakon heads together. Sai stared at her in awe. Naruko, seeing his stunned look, gave him a thumbs up and yelled, "I learned that while being chased by the police for robbery."

Naruko looked back at Sakura who had just pressed one of Tayuya's pressure points causing her to faint. Naruko then turned to Orochimaru who had just finish blowing Kimimaru back with his freakish tongue.

"Back to the ship!" Orochimaru shouted. The group ran as Kimimaru regained his footing and clenched his teeth in frustration.

--

Naruko jumped head first into her bed. That was one experience that she would gladly forget. Naruko sighed to herself. The door knocked, breaking the silence and sending a jolt through the blonde's body.

"Umm, come in." Naruko said, a little dazed. The door opened and Sai walked casually into the room and sat next to Naruko on her bed. He delicately moved Naruko's blonde bangs out of her face.

"You okay? Sai asked, his eyes aimed at hers.

"Yeah…" Naruko mumbled. "Just really tired." Sai pulled out a band aid and gently placed it on the girl's cheek covering a still-bleeding cut. Naruko smiled at him.

"Do you always carry band-aids around?" the girl laughed at her own joke.

Sai pondered slightly to himself, "The book said to…" Naruko laughed again, causing Sai to smile. "Anyway, Naruko, will you be okay? I mean you're not scared, are you? I'll understand if you are-"

"You kidding? Those guys were jokes compared to the shop owners in New York!" Naruko insisted, a little too seriously. Sai sweat dropped. "And, if I'm scared, Kyuubi will help me." The blonde reached her backpack which lay beaten up on the floor. Her small hand dug fervently through the mess in the back bag. Then stopped suddenly.

"Kyuubi?" Her voiced quivered out.

Sai looked worriedly at her, "Perhaps you didn't pack Kyuubi at all?"

Naruko slowly shook her head and answered, "He's back on the island," there was a long pause with the only sounds being the waves from the ocean. And then… "OH MY GOD! He's back on the island!"

--

If you were a crew member on this ship, You probably would have been hearing the terrible truth of the island you were on by a friend, rumor travels fast. But even more interesting would be the sight of a certain blonde running with all her might through the hallway and an exhausted Sai running after her.

"Ironing board! Stop!" Sai yelled as he lunged for and missed Naruko.

"I have to get Kyuubi back!" Naruko yelled back at the man chasing her."I can't leave him there!"

as she reached the door, Naruko flew onto the handle and pulled but something stopped the door from swinging open. Naruko looked up to meet yellow snake eyes.

"And where do you think your going?" A voice slowly hissed out. Sai cought up, huffing, to find Orochimaru.

Naruko put on a pleading look, "I left something on the island. I NEED to go get it! It's…it's… a memento of my mother."

Orochimaru sighed, "Naruko…"

"I need it!" Naruko looked with passion into Orochimaru's eyes. Orochimaru sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, it's your funeral."

Naruko brightened, "Thanks!" She reached, yet again, for the door but Sai grabbed her wrist. "You're not going out there." Sai said sternly.

Naruko hesitated; she'd never seen Sai so riled up. However, her awe was soon replaced by anger. "You know how important Kyuubi is to me. I have to get him." Sai just stared at her with a blank expression. Naruko's cheeks reddened with anger, "Just let me go!" She cried as she struggled in his grip. However, that's all she got to do until Sai calmly hit the back of her head, sending her into a blissful unconsciousness.

--

A wolf howled sending echoes and fear through the forest. The wolf, at least thirty feet high, jumped through the forest, gallantly showing off his perfectly midnight hair, black with a tint of blue.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. Something was different with the environment today. It was like someone was trying to tell him. Tell him that something important was to happen. However, the wolf just shrugged it off. He was going to get his monthly sacrifice. Not that he ate humans, He just liked to see them writher in pain and scream for mercy. It was… amusing.

--

Naruko silently climbed out of the window in her room. Since the ship was still parked on the island, she fell into shallow water. Naruko got up in her drenched outfit and trudged to the land. She silently walked into the trees and looked back at the ship.

"Sai…" Naruko whispered to herself. Sai would be so worried if he found out about what she was doing. He was so against it. Naruko quickly shook the thought away. "I'll be back before anyone knows." Naruko hummed to herself. Besides, how hard could it be to find a bright red stuffed animal, right? RIGHT?!

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews! This fic is the best I've written… Please review! Oh yeah, BTW the natives of the island are residents of Otogakure. (with the exception of orochimaru and Kabuto). Also the humor might disappear for a little while so that the story progresses neatly (and without looking like and tempting me to make this a crack fic)._

_Random Chit-Chat:_

_Spoilers for LOVELESS ahead!_

_Did anyone read all of the Loveless manga? I was like O.o when Seimei and Ritsuka finally met. But then it was all for nothing cause Seimei left. But still, I had goosebumps the whole time! And then when Soubi obeyed Seimei, I was so mad at the whole fighter and Sacrifice thing. Soubi and Ritsuka are made for each other! Does anyone know when the next chapter will be released?_


	6. Is being Sacrificed really all that bad?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or King Kong

**Is being Sacrifice really all that bad?**

Sai sulked around the hallway, just outside of Naruko's room. He had to apologize to her. Sai knew how much she had loved that stuffed animal but how could he let her go back to be 'sacrifice' by those creepy people on the island. (Their creepiness could rival his… 0.o)

Sai hunched his back in thought. How was he going to do this? He couldn't just walk in and say sorry. This was her mother's memento they were talking about. Sai sighed. There was no turning back now.

Sai reached for the door handle and pushed in open, sweat trailing down from his forehead. His eyes darted into the room to be met by the emptiness of the four poster bed.

--

Naruko pushed and pulled at the overgrown ferns, vines, and dead corpses of creatures she'd rather not think about. She paused every so often in a vain attempt to look for Kyuubi. Naruko sighed to herself as another short look held no fruit for her labor. After about fifteen minutes off walking and looking, Naruko had had enough.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Naruko yelled as she pulled at her hair. "This isn't getting anywhere!"

"Perhaps you could let me help?"

Naruko puckered up. "Yeah that'd be great! You-HEY! WHO THE HELL?!" A rough yet smooth hand caught the blonde's face, covering her mouth. Sakon smirked at his new found sacrifice. Naruko blinked. _What just happened?_

--

Sai ran down the hallway like his life depended on it. _Naruko… how dumb can she be?_ The raven haired man burst into a room with the words "Enter if you're a small, feminine boy with bluish black hair, a stoic personality, and seemingly red eyes. Knock if you're anyone else." Scribbled on to the door.

Completely forgetting to knock, Sai ran right into the room. Orochimaru looked up from the book laid out on his lap. If it were any other time the title of the book (Taking over the world for dummies) would have scared him. But this was Naruko.

"She's gone."

"Sai-kun did you see the sign…"

"NARUKO IS FREAKING GONE." At this, Orochimaru's eyes widened but went back to their normal size.

"Are you sure? Did you check the other girls' rooms?" Sai nodded gravely. Suddenly, a smile spread over the pale snake's feature. Sai's eyes narrowed.

"This is hardly the time to be laughing."

"I'm sorry Sai-kun." Orochimaru sat up on the bed. "Call a meeting." Sai nodded as he headed out the door while Kabuto walked in.

"What was that all about?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Kabuto, we might have a chance at this movie yet."

--

Tayuya wept on Sakon's shoulder. "Oh thank you! THANK YOU!" Sakon patted her back awkwardly.

"There, there…" Sakon made a disgusted look at his now soaked shirt.

"I'm soooo glad you got the sacrifice!" Tayuya sobbed. Naruko, who laid a few feet away, gagged and tied. She narrowed her eyes at the four people in front of her.

A howl broke through the wilderness sending chills through each person's spine.

Kimimaru moved to the middle of the bunch and calmly stated, "It's time." The rest of the four nodded as Naruko got hauled to her feet, whining and kicking, by Jirobu.

--

The crew was lined up outside of the ship, Orochimaru and Kabuto stood in front of them all along with Sai. The three had just finished explaining to the crew about Naruko's… predicament.

"I propose that we go find miss Naruko, who's with us?" Orochimaru chanted. The crew raised their hands in approval, each determined to save the blonde and each for their own reasons.

Kabuto nodded and said, "Two of us will have to stay behind and man the ship. Kankuro, Chouji, will you guys do that?" The chip lover and the puppeteer both nodded. "The rest of you, we'll infiltrate the island, get Naruko, and get the heck out of there. Okay?"

"Yeah!" The crowd chorused. Sai put his fingers to his temples. Once he brought Naruko back and made sure she was safe and sound, he was going to kill her.

--

Naruko struggled in her bindings. A rope made of a thick vine and dozens of white, petite flowers, was tying her to a post. She kicked at Kidomaru as he bound her feet together.

"Get off of me you psychotic freak show!"

Kidomaru glared at her. "My six arms are beautiful!"

"Beautiful or just plain gross!" With that, Naruko stuck out her tongue like a child would.

Kidomaru was shaking and spiders started to emerge from his flesh. "Why you little…"

Kimimaru came around the corner. "Kidomaru, how long does it take to tie a little girl up?"

Kidomaru abruptly turned away from the blonde to face the white haired man. Tayuya and Sakon came around after Kimimaru.

"Are you done yet? Jirobu's already made the preparations," Tayuya called.

Kidomaru's hands turned into fists. He pointed an accusing finger at the blonde who was currently making weird faces at him. "It's her fault! If I was allowed to Gag her..."

"You can't. Kori-sama likes to hear screams for mercy echo through his forest." Tayuya lectured.

Kidomaru's face went red with rage. "Yeah? Well, there's no screaming here. Just an annoying girl with no sense of fear what so ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, make excuses," Sakon said. "Just get her ready or you'll be the sacrifice this month."

--

Sai marched ahead of the group, leading them to where he had seen the strange people earlier that day.

_Naruko…_ he thought. _Please be okay._

_--_

Naruko was scared. She'll admit it to herself but never to anyone else. She knew that being a "sacrifice" was something awful and she knew that it had to do with some sort of sadistic bastard called "Kori." Currently, Naruko was tied to a pole outside the gates of the village where the natives of the island lived. Her feet were tied together and her hands were tied above her.

Kimimaru, Jirobu, Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidomaru observed the seen from their fortress, high above the ground. They had adorned the blonde girl with a honeysuckle scent and dozens of flowers of every shape and size. Just how the Kori-sama liked it.

Suddenly, the ground stated to tremble and a few weak trees were forced to the floor as an enormous, bluish-black wolf made its way out of the woods.

Sakon backed away. He had seen this monster at least a hundred times by now and was still afraid of it. He looked at Naruko and wondered how she was not afraid. She wasn't kicking or screaming However, he quickly rethought his conclusion of the girl's feelings when he saw that her hands were trembling and her forehead was sweating.

_I'm afraid_, Naruko thought. _Oh god, I'm so afraid._ So she did the only thing she could do at the time. "Hey, you overgrown piece of meat!" Naruko yelled at the wolf which seemed slightly startled. "Your breathe is making me sick. So why don't you crawl back under the miserable rock you came out of?!"

Sasuke blinked. Did this woman just say that to him? The personification of torture, grief, and agony? The ruler of this whole island? The one who could easily and carelessly send her to the afterlife? Sasuke narrowed his red eyes. He…liked it.

* * *

_Yeah so Naruto and Sasuke finally met. The next chapter has the Sasunaru... Well, y'all have to wait patiently till then. Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy I got over fifty in just the first five chapters! THANK YOU! Keep up the good work and the next chapter will be up shortly. Oh yeah, It feels really weird to write "Sai sighed" ..._

_It also feels weird to to write Kidomaru and kimimaru in the same sentence. And how come 'Finale' isn't spelled F-i-n-a-l-e instead of "Finallee"? The English language is just so strange..._


	7. Romeo meets Juliet wait, wrong story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or King kong

Enjoy!

**Romeo meets Juliet. Wait… wrong show**.

Sasuke stood there, staring at the beautiful blonde who was doing her best to curse and swear him out. No one had ever questioned his authority like this, let alone talk to him so… rudely. This sacrifice will be fun.

Sasuke bent his head low so that his nose was level with the girls head.

Naruko stiffened. What was the mutt doing? Naruko glared into the deep black eyes, trying to scare the wolf off even though she knew it was hopeless. Suddenly, the black orbs turned crimson. Three comma-like dots swirled around the pupil. Naruko gazed into those eyes and felt her world get heavy.

Sasuke smirked as he saw his victim enter unconsciousness. He easily cut the vine-ropes with his teeth and picked the girl up by her shirt. The wolf smirked as he strode off, into the forest with his prize.

--

Sai looked back at the group. He was now running, practically sprinting, to the clearing where he saw the natives of the island. Moments before, they had heard a shrill screaming of curses and swears. Sai knew-without a doubt- that the scream was Naruko's. However, what scared him was that the screams stopped a few minutes ago.

He was getting closer to the clearing "Naruko!" Sai yelled as he made it into the clearing (Major ooc… 0.o). The group jutted out of the bushes right behind Sai. Neji caught Hinata as she fell out of the bushes.

Sai looked around in search of Naruko but the only being there was a certain pink haired girl.

Sai looked at Kabuto, silently asking if he recognized her as well. Kabuto nodded and continued to yell, "Excuse me, miss you-"

Tayuya turned around and smiled, blinding everyone with the major OOCness. "Hello, travelers." The girl bowed . "Welcome to our humble island."

"A-a-a-" Kabuto stuttered. Who was this girl and what happened to the violent pinkie he saw a few hours ago?

Tayuya tilted her had to the side and gave a pure, innocent, Haku-like smile. "Haha, I see. You're wondering about our last encounter? I'm sorry about that. I was a bit stressed and not myself. Please excuse me." Kabuto blushed and nodded.

Sai rolled his eyes and pushed Kabuto to the side. "Where's Naruko? We know you have her."

Completely ignoring Sai's comment, Tayuya continued, "Yo all look tired. Would you like to come to our village for refreshments?" Tayuya started walking to where Sai guessed her village was. The rest of the group shrugged and followed Tayuya. Sai sighed and let himself be dragged along by Ino.

--

Naruko's eyelids fluttered open. She looked around herself and almost screamed. She was back in her room. Not the room she had on the ship. Or the "rooms" she had on the streets, but her room. The room she had when living with her mother. Naruko looked around the room. The light orange walls were adorned with whimpy drawings that she and her mom had finger painted. The dresser was just as she left it-almost empty except for a few rings, earrings and necklaces(that her mom gave her), a hair brush, and an assortment of junk she didn't know where else to put. Her fluffy orange covers were up to her waist as she laid in her four poster bed. Was she dreaming?

A swarm of emotions overwhelmed her. Maybe this was the reality and everything else was a dream. Her mom had never really died, and she had never met a snake-like freak show in the middle of the street. She never left her city and she was certainly not on a cursed island, being sacrifice to some sort of mutt. It was all a dream.

The door opened and for a second, Naruko was filled with happiness at the thought of her mom coming to wake her up for school. However, her dreams were shattered as a pale boy entered the room. His black hair beautifully ran over his forehead and the back stuck out in a perfect angle. However, the oh-so-beautiful features of the man couldn't distract the blue eyes from the awful smirk that played at the man's lips.

"I see you're awake." A man with red eyes murmured.

--

"Oh. My. God." Kiba huffed as he stared at the cookies in front of him. Homemade, to be exact. The group was sitting at a long table that held pastries of all kind. Pecan tarts adorned the table along with strawberry tarts, pies, quiches, cheese buttercups, brownies, ice cream with melted fudge, cakes, and other deliciously sweet desserts.

The group gaped at the feast in front of them. Sai and Kabuto exchanged disbelieving glances.

"Eat as much as you want." Tayuya beamed in a frilly pink apron complete with small mittens. Kimimaru nodded next to her as did the rest of the sound five. At this point Kabuto's eye was twitching.

He leaned closer to Sai and whispered, "What's going on?"

Sai shook his head as he replied, "None of the books I read explain this sort of behavior. Of course, there was the split personality…"

"Alright, why are you doing this?" Kabuto demanded as he gave a look to the rest of the crew telling them not to touch the dessert.

Tayuya looked away, "D-doing what?"

Sai glared at her as he said, "You know exactly what."

"Alright!" Tayuya huffed with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "Well, ummmmm… Where should I start?"

"We took your friend so we're trying to make it up to you." Kimimaru dully said.

The gang gaped at Kimimaru.

Sakon shrugged, "We're not really all that evil. Only when sacrificing week comes along."

"So what do you say?" Kidomaru asked. "We get the girl and you can have the sweets. It's really good"

"Yeah, it is." Ino agreed through huge chunks of chocolate chip cookie. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Woman…_

Sai stood up. "What kind of deal is that?" Suddenly a laugh broke out in the room. The crew turned around to see Kiba holding his stomach with Akamaru next to him. He was laughing histerically for some reason.

"So that's it?" Kiba siad through choked laughter. "Hahaha! I thought you guys would capture us ad keep us hostage until the next Sacrificing comes and Sacrifice one of us. That way you guys wouldn't need to worry about who to sacrifice for a few months."

There was a silence in the room.

Kimimaru stepped in front of the Sound seven. "Get them." In the next few seconds. The room had turned into a madhouse. Cake and pastries were splashed across the wall. Spiders kept rushing out of Kidomaru's gashes and a flute was heard distinctly over the yells and punches.

"Stop!" Orochimaru called to the sound five who paused for a second to look at the pale man. "Lower your weapons and leave us in peace."

The sound five were about to attack when Kimimaru stopped them. "What's in it for us?"

Orochimaru smiled his wide creepy smile, "I will give you POWER."

"I'd hate working for this guy in another dimension or something." Sakon whispered to Tayuya who nodded.

"Proceed with attack," Kimimaru's monotone voice said.

--

"Who are you? Naruto asked the teen in front of her. She had never seen such defined feature on a man's face or such beautiful hair on a man's head (Heck, she thought these kind of men only existed in anime!).

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said in his husky, silky voice. He smirked, "Call me Sasuke."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Listen, Uchiha-san, where am I?" She glaced around the room. "It looks like…"

"Your room." Naruko spun around fast to look at the boy.

"My room was taken away ages ago."

Sasuke smirked, "I know." A thought processed through Naruko's mind.

"Did you… see my memories?"

"Only some." Sasuke nodded.

Naruko looked up. "Who are you?" The blue eyes came to rest at the bluish-black hair and the red eyes. "You're not… the wolf?"

"That surprised?"

"Startled. Not Surprised." Naruko stated. "I didn't know that-"

"The demon would be this hot?" Sasuke finished.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thanks for not, ya know, Killing me and eating me." Naruko hopped off the bed she had been perched on. "I'll be going no-"

"You won't be going anywhere." Sasuke stated. Naruko gaped at the man.

"Wha-"

"You're mine now, my pet. I can do what ever I want to you." Sasuke ended this with a smirk. "I may not have killed you but, believe me, by the end of this, youll wish you were dead. I'll make sure of it."

"Bite me." Sasuke's eyes went down. Why was his prey fighting back. This wasn't supposed to happen. At this point the blonde should have been wetting herself.

He turned swifly and walked out the door but not before turning back and whispering, "You will learn."

Naruko sighed as Sasuke left the room. One thought was coursing through her head and it was: _Got to get out of here._

* * *

_The next update might be a bit late since I'll be away from a computer for awhile. Wait patiently, okay? Ill be waiting for ten reviews!_


	8. Scare me Go on, Try it

_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or King Kori_

**Scare me. Go on, try it.**

Naruko stared around herself. Everything was black. Pitch black. However, the blackness was moving. Naruko turned around to have her feet crunch on the blackness. Wait. Can a color crunch?

It was then that Naruko realized that the blackness was created by an enormous amount of spiders. The things crawled this way and that, shaking their hairy legs and weaving their intricate webs.

Without warning, the spiders started to climb on her. They engulfed her legs, her hands, her shoulders. They were dangling on the strands of her hair when she said…

"Is that the best you can do?" All at once, the spiders disappeared and Naruko was back in "her" room. Sasuke stood in front of her with a disapproving frown.

"I thought you were afraid of spiders…" Sasuke dully said.

Naruko yawned. "Are you done trying to torture me for now?" the blonde asked as she stretched. Sasuke pursed his mouth in distaste. What was with this girl?

--

Shikamaru flung a strawberry tart at Tayuya, causing her to scream and fling herself on him.

"Troublesome. Woman shouldn't be fighting." Shikamaru mumbled as he tried to hold Tayuya to the floor.

Tayuya pushed up, rolling over, and pinned Shikamaru to the floor.

"Guys shouldn't be hitting girls," She smirked.

Shikamaru pushed Tayuya off so the two were staring at each other. "What? Tayuya asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "My beauty too much for you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You're hardly appealing. Especially the pink hair…" An angry 'hey!' could be heard from Sakura.

Hinata tried to throw pumpkin pies at Kidomaru but was stopped by Neji, "Hinata-sama, even if these commoners engage in such activities, You don't need to!" He stated.

Hinata shyly blushed and whispered, "But I want to…" However, Neji didn't hear so began ushering Hinata out of harms way. Neji glanced at Ten-Ten, who was beating Kidomaru up with a chair, and smiled.

Sakura was helping every one with their Boo-boos. She went to Sakun with a hand full of bandages, "You're hurt!" Sakura pointed out. There was a slight scratch on Sakun's cheek that was bleeding. "Let me take care of that for you." Sakura said as she opened a band aid.

"Haruno! You traitor!" Ino yelled pointing an accusing finger at the pink haired teen.

"SHUT UP! Doctors help anyone in need of medical help!" Sakura yelled. "IT'S PART OF THE DOCTORS' UNWRTTEN CODE OF HONOR, FOR PETE"S SAKE!!"

Lee came up to the girls with flames in his eyes. "Yosh! Sakura-san! I love your youthful attitude!" Lee got beat up by Sakura for not calling her by her last name.

Temari was desperately trying to get Gaara out of the room. Not for his sake but for everyone else's sake.

Gaara's blood was pumping from watching all the fighting that was going on. "Kill… MUST KILL!!"

"Gaara! Get a hold of yourself!" Temari yelled at Gaara. A splash of blood got sprayed onto Temari when her brother had (without her knowing) tore one of Kidomaru's four(now three) hands off.

**"OH #&()+-!?,!!" **Kidomaru screamed as he fell to the floor. Kidomaru laid thrashing on the floor like a drying worm. Temari took Gaara and slowly, VERY slowly moved away.

"Gaara, What did you do?!" Temari shouted at Gaara. Gaara looked at the brownish hand in his hand and _giggled_. Temari was mentally scarred for the rest of her life.

--

Naruko opened her eyes to a stinging darkness. _Another one of Sasuke's tricks…_ Naruko thought. _And I was having such a good nap._

Naruko looked around herself. A familiar cry rang through the air in echoes_. A girl's crying,_ Naruko told herself, trying to locate the source of the sound.

Finally locating the area of the crying, Naruko ran toward it. She couldn't just leave after hearing such a miserable cry. Naruko ran for what seemed like hours until she reached a light blue door.

The cry was obviously from the other side of the door so she opened it. Naruko gasped.

A little blonde girl was crying next to a bed. A woman with rich red hair was laying on the bed. She looked like she was sleeping but not. _I know,_ Naruko thought miserably. _She looks like she's dead._

Naruko blankly watched herself from a few months ago, bawl her eyes out at the death bed of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Are you done?" Naruko calmly talked into the air. Her world was brought back to the room Sasuke had given her. Sasuke stood there, a small frown placed on his delicate lips. Sasuke sighed

"I was sure that would get you."

--

In the end, of the outrageous battle, the gang stood in a line in front of the Oto five. All of them were heavily panting.

"Nice -huff- job." Sai puffed to Sakun.

"You –huff- too."

There was an intense staring contest until Orochimaru pointed behind the sound five.

"OMG!! Look at that!" Orochimaru screamed. The sound five turned around and in that time, the gang left.

--

Naruko was currently sitting on the bed with Sasuke. Sasuke, the great wolf demon, was laying down with his head on Naruko's lap.

"Geez, you really wore yourself out trying to torture me." Naruko scolded as she placed a wet cloth on Sasuke's head. "Who gets a fever from something like that?"

Sasuke's face was turned away from Naruko's. "Usually I don't have to think this hard so…" Naruko sighed.

"You get fevers from thinking hard?" Naruko patted Sasuke's throbbing head.

Sasuke growled. "I don't get it. I looked into your mind and you were afraid of spiders. And replaying your past should've at least made you cry. Why aren't you affected by it?"

Naruko smiled blankly. "Maybe it's not that I'm not affected, but that I've learned not to show my emotions."

There was a silence

"Anyway, the fever's small so some sleep will cure it, K?"

Sasuke nodded. He curled up and buried his head into Naruko's stomach. "Has anyone ever told you that you're flatter then a wall?" Naruko got annoyed. _First ironing board and now wall?_

She heard a small snore and looked down. Sasuke was asleep.

"Not on my legs, you Teme!"

--

Orochimaru, Kabuta, Sai, and the gang were having a group meeting.

"From now on, we are the Konoha gang."Sai stated.

"Why?" Ten-Ten asked a little annoyed.

Sai sighed, "Cause the author is tired of writing _Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sai and the gang_."

"The Author's not even in the story!" Ten-Ten shouted as she stood up. The girls all nodded. "This story has nothing to do with the Author!" the girls cheered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Woman. Too troublesome…"

"The author writes the story." Shino stated. Everyone ignored him.

"Ladies, ladies…" Kabuto started.

Ino glared at him, "Put a cork in it, four-eyes!"

Sakura pointer at Orochimaru and Kabuto, "They're not even in Konoha! What is this author thinking!?"

Offended, Orochimaru countered, "How about them?" He pointed at Temari and Gaara.

Gaara smirked, "Fans like us, so we get to do anything we want"

Hinata stood up. "I-I suggest that we kill Orochimaru-san and Kabuto-kun to sort things out." Hinata smiled an angel's smile. The girls cheered. The guys were mentally scarred.

"KILL!!" the girls screamed as they sharpened there pitchforks.

Orochimaru backed away. "Wait." The girls were coming. "Wait!" The girls were gaining on him. "WAIT!!" The girls smiled. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

(Eventually the whole thing worked out. So now they're the Konoha gang ;p)

* * *

_OMG!! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update for a long time. With not being able to get on my computer and tryouts for next year, I had no time. SORRY!!_

_Oh yeah, should I add Haku and Zabuza in this story?_


	9. Naruko! We'll save you!

**Naruko! We'll save you!**

Sai lead the Konoha gang up the side of a jagged hill. The gang trailed a good six yards behind him.

"Slow down, Sai." Ten Ten called to the raven. Sai didn't respond but his pace slowed down reasonably.

Ino looked at the surrounding area noting the overgrown grass and shrubs. Some thorny veins twisted themselves clumsily on the forest floor. The girl sighed. "Good thing I wore shorts instead of pants…"

Hinata looked worriedly behind her but came face to face with a stoic, murderous, face.

"What?" Gaara spat at the teen who 'eeped' before replying.

"I-I was w-worried that th-those people might b-be following us…"

Gaara shook his head. "This place…dangerous." Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Noticing the girl's confusion, Temari translated, "He means that we're the only ones stupid enough to venture to the heart of a forest which undoubtedly promises death. So those guys probably won't come after us."

Temari gave an encouraging smile, making Hinata smile as well, "Thank you, Temari. And thank you, Gaara." Right after Hinata said this, Neji pushed Hinata further up to the front of their gang.

"N-Neji?" Hinata looked up at her older cousin.

Without looking at Hinata, Neji answered, "Don't talk to them, Lady Hinata. They look dangerous."

The shy girl looked down and whispered in an inaudible voice, "But I want to…They're nice."

Neji turned around, looking for something. Hinata saw as his face grew bright, indicating that he's spotted his target. "Hinata, don't talk to dangerous people." With that, Neji hurriedly ran off to talk with Ten Ten.

Hinata smiled. Neji was FINALLY taking interest in girls. And here, she thought he was asexual…

"Ten Ten," Neji exclaimed as he ran toward her. "Umm… your bag seems heavy, should I hold it for you?"

Ten Ten stood there, a little confused, but then that confusion turned to a smile. "It's okay, you're holding yours and Hinata's bag so…"

Neji shook his head and said matter-of-factly, "It's not heavy at all."

Ten Ten shook her head, "Hinata should really carry her own bag. She's so stuck up that she can't even do that. That's a noble for you…"

Neji shook his head, once again, "Lady Hinata doesn't make me, I choose to."

"Oh, then I guess you just don't have any self respect, huh?" Ten Ten laughed at the face Neji made.

Sakura tripped over a rock and was heading straight for the jagged rocks but her fall was broken when a boy, clad in green, saved her.

"Are you okay, Miss Haruno?" Lee asked giving her a weak smile.

"You look familiar…" Sakura started as she stared up a lee, still in his arms. "And I don't mean on the ship. Hmmmm…"

Franticly, Lee tried to shoo away the subject, "A-Anyway, A delicate flower such as yourself must be more careful!"

"I know!" Sakura shouted, "You're that weird stalker dude from when I was shooting Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yo, Lee, you were a stalker?" KIba smirked.

"It was a mistake!" Lee shouted at Kiba, Then turned to Sakura, "Miss Haruno, you must believe that I was not stalking you! I was out in daylight and told you that I wanted your autograph…"

"But then you ended up following me through the whole set when I told you I was too busy." Sakura ended.

"B-But…" Lee sniveled.

"People like you make me sick." Sakura proclaimed as she pushed herself out of Lee's arms. Sakura started walking away "You're lucky I didn't get a restraining order."

Lee's eyes turned teary, "Miss Haruno… WAAAAH!" With that, He left to find his childhood friend, Ten Ten, to console him.

The sun was nearly setting at this point. Sai worriedly looked at the sky knowing that they'd be forced to stop when the light goes out. The group followed him, most of them tired and sore from the day's walk.

"Sai!" Kiba called. "Let's call it a day. Everyone's tired." Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Sai shook his head furiously, "No we have to find Naruko." The raven took a step forward but immediately looked back when he heard a loud shriek.

Ino's leg was literally getting devoured by a huge plant. Just imagine a Venus fly trap but a thousand times bigger. Yelling, Ino kicked and twisted her leg, trying to get it out of the monster's drooling mouth.

"Too troublesome… Shikamru mumbled to himself as he charged at the mouth. With a quick flick of his pocket knife, Shikamaru was easily able to cut the delicate flesh of the monster. Ino fell to the ground but was thankful that her leg got out okay.

"Thanks, Shika." Ino sighed. The group turned to face their leaders, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai.

"What was that!" Kiba demanded.

Sai was completely baffled and tried to calm himself while Orochimaru quickly tried to put away his camera. _That was a great scene for the film…_

Sai put his hand to his head, "I-"

"Aaaaah!" The group looked back to see Hinata screaming in the air. She was held up by a huge vine that connected to another giant, monstrous plant. Immediately, A swarm of vines came out of the trees and up from the ground. The group pulled out any of the sharp objects they had.

"Nii-sama!" Hinata cried as the vine tried to thrust her into the mouth of the plant.

Neji leapt into alertness grabbing his pistol in one hand. He lunged forward fully intent of ripping the monster's throat clean out when kiba tumbled past him in a burly, extremely clumsy whirlwind og power.

"I'll save you Hinata!" Kiba declared as he charged at the enemy. And he would have succeeded too if it had not been for a particular root which hung out in an odd angle from the ground. Kiba tripped langing in an ungraceful mess on the floor.

As if on impulse, Gaara swept past the fallen brunette and headed straight toward the plant. With an inhumane strength, Gaara ripped the soft, green, vines apart with his bare hands. The blood from the monster showered his body.

Gaara smiled, "Blood…"

Hinata blushed, "Th-Thank you, Gaara." Kiba growled low in his throat at the redhead but tactfully shut up about it, hoping not to bring any more attention to his failure.

Orochimaru put away his camera that he had been using to tape Hinata's rescue, "All right, time to retreat," The gang wasted no time running away from the mutant plants.

Naruko looked down at the sleeping form on her bed. She smirked, "My chance to escape."

_About my late update…sorry…_

_Unfortunately, this does not mean that I will update each week now (thus the ten reviews rule is broken), school's been piling up. _

_I'll see you a lot sooner then last time, bye! And happy Valentines Day to everyone! ~ ^_^_

_BTW: I'm not giving up on this fic!  
_


End file.
